


The Test

by MyrJuhl



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Adult Content, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler tests the newest member of Fight Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictive characters of the people mentioned herein.   
> No spoilers, but knowing the plot gives more meaning to the story.

Coming home in the afternoon, Jack entered the battered house that he had lived in for several months. He was greeted by the strangely yet satisfying respect of the other guys, who suddenly had moved in too, orchestrated by Tyler of course. It wasn't as if he discussed this with Tyler, it just sort of happened all by itself and it was okay. The recruits were all part of the Fight Club and assisted the purpose of destruction. 

Suddenly, he noticed a slender blond man that he hadn't seen before. Jack thought him very handsome and some part of him resented that. The blond didn't seem like he belonged in a world consisting of violence and bruised faces, but looking more scrutinisingly, the boy had bruises on his knuckles. He was all right; one of them. Jack motioned to go to him when Tyler appeared. With a sigh, Jack resigned to just watch instead.

Tyler was about to pass the newcomer, but stopped in his tracks and backed a few steps to get eye contact. Sexual images passed before his inner eye, and he wanted to execute them right away. The younger man felt his attention, and straightened up from whatever task he was performing. Staring back at him, Tyler noticed his eyes. They were amazingly blue and framed by the blond hair, his beauty was absolutely striking. A fallen angel.

“Who are you?” Tyler asked, despite the rules dictating the members’ anonymity. The young man smiled agreeably, but seemed clearly confused not knowing how to answer.

Tyler lifted his hand. “No - don't tell me. Angel Face,” he said, giving the boy the perfect name.

The lush lips parted in an amused smile, but it became a bit ironic; he clearly didn't see the resemblance himself.

Stepping closer, Tyler grabbed Angel’s jawbone tightly without hurting him. The sparse light was caught in the platinum blond locks and Tyler desired him. Without warning, he proceeded to kiss him. 

Surprised, the young man’s body jerked, and inwardly, Tyler laughed as his victim was panicking between the wish to obey his superior and the natural desire to struggle out of the unwanted grasp.

Ultimately, Angel relaxed and Tyler demanded access to his mouth, licking at the seam of his trembling lips. Reluctantly, the lips parted, and Tyler's hands grabbed Angel’s head before he thrust his tongue inside the sweet, warm mouth.

Angel moaned distressed, clearly feeling awkward, trapped between repulsion and a curiosity that would grow stronger and more passionately if they were alone.

Tyler let go of him, eliciting a laboured panting breath from the recruit.

“Is this... my test?” Angel asked in a low voice, eyeing the nosy crowd nervously.

Tyler didn't answer, just grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom, the door smacking behind them. Tyler began undressing.

“Um...,” Angel swallowed, eyes shifting between the bed and Tyler undressing, he seemed at a loss how the situation had escalated so fast.

“Undress and lie on the bed,” Tyler commanded. When nothing happened, Tyler barked, “Now!” Softly, he added, “Please.”

Slowly, Angel pulled off his black sweater. Unbuttoning his pants, they soon followed lying in a soft pool on the floor together with his socks and shoes. He looked at Tyler with small shivers of pure nerves before he got on the bed.

Tyler smiled approvingly at the sight of Angel’s nakedness and crawled into bed with him. “Beautiful,” he whispered, running his hand over the hard defined muscles on the small frame. “Spread your legs, Angel. I want to fuck you,” Tyler said directly.

“Yeah...” Angel said, capitulating, shaking with adrenaline.

Tyler's cock was intimidating, hard, and ready, but when he lay on top of Angel between his legs, he was surprisingly gentle. “Beautiful Angel Face,” Tyler murmured, kissing him tenderly, coaxing his partner to relax and release the nervous tears twinkling in his eyes. Within a few minutes, he stopped crying and kissed back. Tyler groaned when Angel’s tongue began to play along, stroking Tyler’s more sensually than Marla ever did. Running his hand down Angel’s leg, he was rewarded with soft moan.

Angel’s cock responded eagerly to Tyler caressing his appetising body. Soon the blond travelled one foot up the back of Tyler's thigh, teasing the hairs in the other direction.

Rubbing cocks made Angel gasp and moan more wanton. It was obvious that Tyler now had a consenting partner.

“Suck my fingers,” he demanded, and the blond boy obeyed; coating a couple of Tyler's fingers in dripping saliva. When he pulled them out of Angel’s wet mouth, he sat back on his haunches and with the other hand, he touched Angel’s knees to insinuate that he should keep his thighs wide apart. Shortly after, he put one finger inside him. Sliding it back and forth, Angel shut his eyes in discomfort, not sure if it he was able to stand the intimate sensation.

“Ah...,” Angel gasped as Tyler inserted a second finger. “I don’t...” Angel bit his lip before he soothed it a couple of times with the tip of his tongue. His eyes were squeezed tightly.

Gently, Tyler retreated both fingers to insert one finger. With his finger pad, Tyler found his prostate and slowly he rubbed back and forth. Angel’s eyes shut open and wide blue orbs stared into Tyler’s as he leaned closer to kiss him, a tad more demandingly, increasing the rubs.

Tyler let go of Angel’s lips, continuing to strike the sensitive area, stimulating the boy pliant and ready for release. Inserting two more fingers, Tyler watched Angel’s flushed face.

“I can’t...,” Angel hid his face in the crook of his arm, wheezing with pleasure.

Turner worked the ring muscle a few more minutes and leaning over his lover, he began easing inside his body. “Oh yeah,” Tyler gasped. Angel’s tight sheath practically swallowed his cock like nothing else he had ever experienced.

Angel sobbed and writhed when Tyler began fucking him in earnest. As with all his encounters with Marla, the bed springs screamed for mercy and this was no exception. Angel’s body was exquisite as he thrust back to meet Tyler's body in motion.

“Do you like it when I fuck you?”

“Yes oh yes,” Angel gasped, his hands gripped Tyler’s shoulders for purchase. “You’re too fast, please slow down.”

Tyler slowed down, and the noisy springs decreased. He kissed him with small nibbling sounds, enjoying his partner fully, looking into his adoring eyes and soft smile. Angel’s mouth was open and his eyes became stiffer as pleasure coursed his body. His eyes felt like they bored into Tyler’s soul, and shocked he realised this was the most intense sexual experience he had ever had. It was consuming him so he sped up again. Tyler had an eerie feeling that Angel was falling in love with him and he couldn’t have that. Brusquely he thrust his hips, pounding mercilessly into Angel. He came less than a minute later. 

Slipping out of Angel’s body, Tyler commanded him to get up. Shaken beyond words, the younger man tried to find the strength to comply. Like a total asshole, Tyler went to him and grabbed his cock, roughly jerking his over stimulated cock, forcing the embarrassed man to climax standing there. Then Tyler wiped his hand on the cover spread and left the bedroom without another word.

 

Jack saw what Tyler had done to the recruit right away, when Angel appeared back in the living room almost ten minutes after Tyler, tending his task anew. Angel sent a nervous look at his direction and Jack just shrugged and went outside. He was gonna fight Angel as soon as possible and he was gonna smash his beautiful face in so efficiently that no one would ever recognize him again... that would teach him to sleep with Tyler.

End of Tale, August the 3rd 2005


End file.
